Debí habertelo dicho
by sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen
Summary: Sakura inventa un jutsu para erradicar por completo el sello maldito de Sasuke , el cual ultimamente le causa muchos problemas y lo hace caer terriblemente enfermo.


--

DEBÍ HABERTELO DICHO……

-Está muerta……

Aún recuerdo las palabras de Tsunade, su voz se quebró al mencionar tan fuertes palabras.

En ese momento parecía como si la noticia no me hubiera afectado pero en mi interior era todo lo contrario, ojalá hubiese sido yo el muerto y no ella, maldigo el día en que Orochimaru me puso el sello, si no lo hubiera hecho Sakura seguiría con vida, se que suena cruel preguntarlo pero ….. ¿Quieren saber como murió? Pues bien se los contaré:

Hace un año regresé, cuando teníamos 18 años, ¿Qué porque regresé?, fácil, cumplí con mi venganza y regresé a Konoha a resurgir mi clan junto a la persona que amo y amare por siempre, lastima que está muerta……, en fin cuando regresé no me atreví a demostrarle mis sentimientos, al contrario , la trataba muy mal.

Un día el sello, que había estado inactivo, reaccionó y yo, al no estar acostumbrado a usarlo, enferme terriblemente, Sakura ERA la mejor medico ninja y también mi medico a cargo, ninguno de los médicos encontró alguna solución a mi enfermedad, después de un tiempo solo Sakura pudo hacerlo, finalmente un día llegó la hora en que Sakura me haría el tratamiento que ella misma inventó. Hizo un par de sellos raros y colocó las manos sobre el sello maldito y este en respuesta desapareció, no sentí dolor alguno.

Días después pude salir del hospital al no haber sufrido ningún efecto secundario, como era tarde me fui a casa a descansar, a la mañana siguiente, extrañamente sentía el cuerpo muy pesado y tenía un dolor insoportable en el hombro, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba el sello, como pude me vestí y salí directo hacia la oficina de la Hokage, cuando llegué entré sin tocar la puerta y caí sobre el escritorio de Tsunade, Sakura estaba ahí y miró todo aterrorizada, rápidamente Tsunade me inyectó algo en el brazo, con lo que poco a poco se fue disipando el dolor , Sakura me examinó y dijo:

-Sakura: Hay malas y buenas noticias-

-Sasuke: ¿Cuáles son las malas?- pregunté inmediatamente

-Sakura: El jutsu que te apliqué debe ser aplicado por una persona que no siente nada hacia ti, ya sea odio, amor, admisión, repulsión, etc., si no es así el jutsu no sirve de nada, pero puede ser aplicado otra vez-

-Sasuke: ¿Y la buena?-

-Sakura: Que preví esto y creé otro jutsu que soy capaz de hacer y así podemos curarte ahora mismo-

-Sasuke: Entonces hazlo-

-Sakura: Espera un momento, tengo que hacer algo primero- tomó un pergamino en blanco, un lapicero y escribió algo que ni Tsunade ni yo alcanzamos a leer desde donde estábamos.

-Sakura: Cuando termine el jutsu llamen a todos y léanlo juntos-

-Tsunade: ¿Qué es eso?-

-Sakura: Solo háganme caso

-Tsunade: Está bien-

-Sakura: ¿Listo, Sasuke-.kun?- preguntó inocentemente

-Sasuke: Si-

Hizo un sello desconocido para Tsunade y para mí, que formaba un corazón con la parte baja formada por los pulgares y la parte de arriba con los dedos índice flexionándolos un poco, los demás dedos estaban en forma de un arco ligeramente puntiagudo, mientras todo su cuerpo era envuelto por un chakra rosa, como el color de su cabello, luego estadamente cayó desmayada por aprox. 2 segundos, cuando se levanto algo había cambiado en ella, aunque no sabía que era exactamente, se acerco lentamente a mí he hizo el mismo sello que había hecho días atrás y lo aplicó, aunque esta vez sentí un poco de dolor, cuando terminó se acerco al escritorio de Tsunade, tomó el pergamino que había escrito minutos antes, me lo entregó y dijo:

-Sakura: No lo olvides por favor-

Dicho esto tomó un kunai que reposaba en el oscuro suelo de la habitación y ante nuestros ojos atónitos se lo enterró en el pecho y murió segundos después, mientras ambos la mirábamos horrorizados ante su inesperada acción.

Así fue como mi amada Sakura murió y yo no pude hacer nada, solo pude quedarme mirando, lo cual me lamento hasta la fecha

Parecía que ese día estaba llena de sorpresas por que , frente a Tsunade lloré, lloré como desde hace mucho no lo hacia , como si no le hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo la espantosa situación , Tsunade recogió el cuerpo inerte de Sakura que todavía yacía tirado en el suelo y ordenó una camilla, la cual trajeron minutos después, colocó a Sakura en ella, limpió la sangre y salió de la habitación con la mirada gacha , 10 minutos fueron los que pasaron hasta que ella regresó a la habitación, 10 minutos en los cuales no pude dejar de llorar , 10 minutos en los cuales por fin pude confesarle mi amor, 10 minutos en los cuales me pregunté el por que de no habérselo dicho antes y encontré la respuesta: Ella no me amaba, juntos éramos como la luz y la oscuridad, destinados a estar separados por siempre.

Cuando Tsunade entró lo hizo acompañada de todos los ninjas de nuestra generación y Kakashi-sensei.

En cuanto vieron el cuerpo de Sakura, su mirada cambió drásticamente a una de profunda tristeza y confusión, todos apreciaban mucho a Sakura. Pero les aseguro que nadie tanto como yo.

¿Qué dice el pergamino?

Ni yo mismo lo imagino , por que efectivamente les conté toda la historia en esos 10 minutos en los que Tsunade salió aparentemente a llamar a todos esos ninjas que tienen pintada la confusión en sus rostros.

Tsunade se acercó a su escritorio

-Tsunade: Dame el pergamino Sasuke-

Asentí y se lo entregué, cuando todos voltearon a verme se sorprendieron y era de esperarse, es decir: YO, SASUKE UCHIHA LLORANDO SIN CONTROL.

-Tsunade: Sakura murió y me dijo que leyera esto estando todos juntos, así que por favor guarden silencio.-

Comenzó a leer y cuando terminó, llore lo más amargamente posible y me aferre al cuerpo frió de Sakura.

-Sasuke:! TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO ¡. ! POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES ¡- a todos parecía haberles impactado tal confesión, pero no me importo y seguí gritando. Naruto tuvo que separarme de Sakura para que pudieran llevársela, aparentemente maduró lo suficiente como para no armar un gran escándalo y sufrir en silencio como lo hice yo tantos años atrás con lo de mi clan.

Con la cabeza baja y una profunda tristeza todos se dispusieron a marcharse, pero mis palabras los detuvieron…

-Sasuke: Perdón…… por mi culpa Sakura está muerta, lo lamento tanto-

-Naruto: No es tu culpa Sasuke, no es culpa de nadie, es una decisión que ella misma tomó y te aseguro que donde quiera que ella esté siempre te estará esperando.

-Sasuke: Gracias Naruto- fue lo único que pude decir, ya que no podía describir con palabras lo bien que me sentaron las suyas.

Y ahora si, todos se retiraron, solo quedamos Tsunade y yo.

-Tsunade: Creo que Sakura hubiera querido que tu conservaras esto-

-Sasuke: Gracias-

Me entregó el pergamino, salí de su oficina y volví a llorar ¿ Es que acaso estoy destinado a sufrir?

--

Pasaron 6 años y todas las tardes desde su entierro he venido a su tumba y estoy seguro de que vendré todos los días hasta que muera, junto a está hay un árbol de cerezos que yo mismo planté y como cada tarde en este día leí el pergamino que ella escribió antes de morir.

(PERGAMINO)

Hola a todos:

Quiero pedirles que comprendan la decisión que tomé, tenía que hacerlo, verán el 1° jutsu que le apliqué a Sasuke-kun no funciono por que yo siento y creo que sentiré por siempre algo por el, así es sigo enamorada de el, como pensé que eso pasaría inventé otro jutsu, que por cierto tiene forma de corazón por que cuando lo inventé estaba pensando en lo que siento por Sasuke-kun.

El 2° jutsu consiste en borrar todo rastro de mi memoria, incluyendo mis sentimientos, solo deje las palabras: no olvidar que hacer, el pensamiento de que debía curar a Sasuke, los conocimientos de cómo realizar el jutsu y luego prácticamente suicidarme.

Por eso me suicide, por que no tiene sentido vivir, si no siento ni recuerdo nada, no sigan mi ejemplo, busquen la felicidad y vívanla al máximo, ya se que sonó cursi pero no me critiquen , es la verdad.

Con mucho cariño, Sakura

PD: Te amare por siempre Sasuke-kun, perdón si alguna vez te moleste.

(FIN DEL PERGAMINO)

Nunca me molestaste Sakura, ahora comprendo que DEBÍ HABERTELO DICHO, haberte dicho cuando estabas con vida, cuanto TE AMO Y SIEMPRE LO HARÉ.

Y gracias a ti comprendí que si pudimos haber estado juntos , por que así como el cielo y la tierra están siempre separados, pueden estar juntos, a través de la lluvia el cielo le hace saber a la tierra que no se ha olvidado de ella y que no quiere que perezca, pero en nuestro caso la lluvia son mis lagrimas, las cuales siempre son causadas por los recuerdos del tiempo que pasamos juntos y que no pude disfrutar al máximo, cuando lloro siento como si estuvieras junto a mi tratando que pare para poder ir a buscar la felicidad, pero quiero que sepas que eso nunca sucederá por que…….TU ERES MI FELICIDAD.

--

Bien aquí termina, espero les haya gustado y no les pareciera demasiado cursi


End file.
